lisadossierfandomcom-20200213-history
Будущее Лизы
(27)]]Будущее Лизы представлено как отдельными эпизодами, в которых так или иначе упоминается о судьбе Лизы, так и небольшими вставками в рядовых сериях. Несмотря на достаточное обилие материала о будущем призвании Лизы, ни одна из существующих трактовок не считается канонической, поскольку Симпсоны существуют здесь и сейчас. Эпизоды, посвящённые будущему Лизы * Lisa's Wedding (6) - первый эпизод, полностью посвящённый возможному будущему Лизы. События разворачиваются через 15 лет. Лизе 23 года, она знакомится со студентом из Британии Хью Паркфилдом. * Bart To The Future (11) - в данном эпизоде нам показывают семью Симпсонов спустя 30 лет. Лиза стала президентом США, а Барт ходит к ней и выпрашивает денег. * Future-Drama (16) - в этой серии события происходят спустя 8 лет. В данной трактовке возможного будущего семьи Барт спасает Лизу от несчастливого брака с Милхаусом, а также жертвует в её пользу своим шансом поступить в престижный университет. * серия Holidays of Future Passed (23) посвящена возможному будущему семьи. Лиза на этот раз замужем за Милхаусом, у них есть дочь Зия. * эпизод Days of Future Future (25) продолжает вероятную сюжетную линию предыдущей серии. Лиза всё так же с Милхаусом, но на этот раз она становится счастлива после того, как Милхауса кусает зомби, и тот становится ходячим мертвецом. * в серии Barthood (27) будущее представлено несколькими последовательно сменяющимися периодами. Сначала нам показывают семью через два года. В этом будущем Лиза носит очки и удерживает титул лучшей ученицы месяца на протяжении 48 месяцев подряд. Спустя некоторое время нам показывают ещё более повзрослевшую Лизу 13-ти лет. Она собирается в летний лагерь и её провожает Мардж. Далее нам показывают её ещё спустя несколько лет, предположительно 16-летней, на вечеринке у Милхауса. У неё происходит конфликт с Бартом, в ходе которого она заявляет, что устала от постоянных обвинений со стороны Барта. Она заявляет, что у него и так есть много собственных талантов, но он не знает, как применить их. Ещё спустя несколько лет нам показывают, что она встречается с Нельсоном, и они вместе собираются на Боливианский фестиваль фильмов. Нельсон под влиянием Лизы решает возвратить Барту все те деньги, которые он отобрал у него в школе. Сцены, посвящённые будущему Лизы * В Lisa the Greek (3) видит себя в будущем прожженной женщиной-игроком. * в Separate Vocations (3) она зявляет, что в будущем станет знаменитой джаз-музыкантшей. * в Bart's Friend Falls in Love (3) она представляет себя в будущем на похоронах Гомера. * в серии Last Exit to Springfield (4) дантист показывает, как будут изменяться её зубы с взрослением, если их не лечить. * в Bart Gets Famous (5) она представляет себе, как в будущем у нее будет множество наград, а Барт ей прислуживает. Затем она натыкает его на одну из наград. * в Lisa On Ice (6) она представляет, как в будущем её отправляют на остров чудовищ из-за двойки по физкультуре. При этом первоначально ее собирались сделать президентом. * в Lisa’s Sax (9) Гомер представляет, как она получает Нобелевсую премию в области кикбоксинга. * в Lisa, the Simpson (9) ей представляется будущее, в котором она, разжиревшая, замужем за Ральфом. * в Maximum Homerdrive (10) во время диванной заставки показана взрослая Лиза. * в серии Homer vs. Dignity (12) Линдси Нигл показывает Симпсонам компьютерную анимацию, на которой видно, как они изменятся за 40 лет. * в Smart and Smarter (15) она видит сон, в котором постаревшая Лиза сталкивает Мэгги с лестницы. * формально в будущем происходит действие эпизода All’s Fair in Oven War (16), там действие показано спустя два года. Притом никто не изменился внешне, в том числе и Лиза. * в диванной заставке серии Homer's Paternity Coot (17) показана серия фотографий, на которых изображено, как семья будет меняться в будущем. Лизин облик повторяет таковой из серии Future-Drama (16). Кроме того, в 2013 году она, как и вся остальная семья, стала железной. * в Dial 'N' for Nerder (19) ей представляется, как она сидит в тюрьме за пособничество в убийстве Мартина. * в Smoke on the Daughter (19) во сне ей является "дымная" версия самой себя из будущего, которая рассказывает, что все великие женщины курили. * в How the Test Was Won (20) не смогла сдать тест и тревожилась, что профукала свое будущее. Однако, тест был отменен. * в серии Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words (20) Мардж предполагает, что Лиза в будущем пойдет в колледж и заведет себе там парня-еврея. И потому вынуждена будет отказаться от всех своих прошлых религиозных убеждений. Сама Лиза отнеслась к данному предположению индифферентно. * в O Brother, Where Bart Thou? (21) Барту видится сцена из вероятного будущего, где у него три сестры. Повзрослевшая Лиза объясняет ему мотивы шоппинга, а затем смеется над шуткой безымянной сестры. * в The Kid is All Right (25) показана краткая сценка из 2056-го года, где она по прежнему дебатирует с Изабель Гутиеррес. * в The Marge-ian Chronicles (27) показана краткая сценка из будущего (Марс, 2051-ый год), где Лиза в образе из Holidays of Future Passed (23) по прежнему ссорится с Мардж. * в How Lisa Got Her Marge Back (27) Лиза представляет себя в роли собственной матери. 2016-09-24_14-39-29.png|"Bart's Friend Falls in Love" (3) 2017-03-18_12-19-28.png|"Lisa, the Simpson" (9) 2017-05-06_21-29-48.png|"Homer's Paternity Coot" (17) 2016-10-01_17-44-19.png|"The Kid is All Right" (25) Category:Будущее